Confessions
by 132shadowangel
Summary: This is basicaly a sequel of parings and their love confessions. Some of the parings are NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and more to come! Review, and the next chapter comes faster! And I uploaded the 3rd chapter again because i noticed some HUGE mistakes and i had to correct them. Please read chapter 3 again, i will ensure you that it'll make alot more sense this time. :
1. Chapter 1, NaLu

1 A nalu story...

Natsu's Pov

(his thoughts)

_Ok Natsu stay calm, you can do this! This is going to be the day. The day that you confess to Luce that you love her!_

Natsu said this all in his head as he roboticly walked to Lucy's apartment.

Boat guy (you know, the one that always says hi to Lucy): Hey, kid! You better watch where your going. Otherwise you'll fall into the water before your confession!

Natsu: Wha-wha-what?! I'm not going to confess to anyone! (face turns bright red)

Boat guy: No need to lie! All young men that are about to confess look the way you do!

Natsu: Really?

Boat guy: Well, they don't walk like a robot, but they have the same sorta edgey aura around them.

Natsu: Oh... I see... wait a minute! This is no time to be messing around! I better get to Lucy's house before it gets dark! See ya boat guy!

Boat guy: Ok! And good luck!

Natsu: Thanks! :)

Lucy's Pov

(Her thoughts)

_Ok Lucy. You can do this. You've already rehearsed this a bunch of times. You are going to confess to Natsu that you love him! Ahh... but it's so embarassing!_

(Hears knock at the door)

"Coming!"

_Perfect! A little distraction will calm me down!_

Normal Pov

(Lucy opens the door)

Lucy: Oh! Natsu! I-i-I wasn't expecting you! And it sure is strange that you used the front door.

Natsu: Re-re-re-really?! So your mad at me? (He sounds kinda scared when he says "so your mad at me)

Lucy: Oh no! I'm not! Pl-pl-pl-please come in!

Natsu: O-o-ok!

(They both take a seat at Lucy's bed. They were nervously twitching while looking away from each other)

Natsu and Lucy: Natsu! Lucy! (This was said at the same time)

Natsu: You go first.

Lucy: No, you go.

Natsu: o-o-ok! Well, Lucy, I um, I, I, I, I, I,...

Lucy: Well Natsu, I you don't have anything to say, I'll say what I was going to say...

Natsu: Wait Lucy!

Lucy: Yeah?

Natsu: I LIKE YOU!

Lucy: Oh, but natsu, I already know that we're best friends... (she said slightly disappointed)

Natsu: No, no! Not that! I like-like you! You can laugh at me all you like, but it's true! Now I Need to go so excuse me Lucy. (His face was red when he said this. After he finished saying this, he hopped onto the window seal and was about to jump down until...)

Lucy: Wait Natsu! I love you to!

Natsu: Lucy...

All of a suddenly, the window seal creaked and snapped in two and Natsu fell on top of Lucy. 5 seconds later, when he opened his eyes, he realized that their lips were touching. But he didn't move a muscle, and neither did Lucy. They stayed like that. And it was just how they liked it.

And across from Lucy's house, A certain white haired takeover mage was watching this all fold out through her binoculars. And while snapping pictures to show to the whole guild, she thought to her self, "Another happy ending. Now, I wonder who'll be next?". She just smiled to herself and thought about all the possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2 Gruvia

1A Gruvia story...

Juvia's Pov, kinda,

Juvia had always loved Gray because she taught her that there was love in this world. He made the eternal rain stop for her.

But now, Juvia was starting to doubt those words. It had already been 10 months since she joined Fairy tail (Edolas season just finished) and Juvia hadn't even mustered the courage to even ASK Gray about what he thought about her! Mabey she should just give up on him, and all he said about love.

All week, she stayed in her dorm at Fairy Hills. With a little thunder cloud hanging over her room.

Gray's Pov, kinda

Gray had always thought of Juvia as a nakama. A beloved friend that he would protect no matter what the cost. But then again, that's how he treated everyone in the guild. The guild was like his family. And it had been like that for over 10 years. But now, he felt a different feeling for her. When ever he saw her, his eyes automatically took action and took into account what she was wearing today. When she walked into the guild, his heart started pattering, and he instantly looked away from her. He asked Natsu about this (well, he didn't want to, but Natsu had already been dating Lucy for 1 week. He didn't really want to ask Alzack and Bisca, and if he asked Mirajane, she would just make things worse. - . - " )

When he asked Natsu, he claimed that he had the same feeling about Lucy before he started dating her. So he said to get his but moving and go to Juvia's dorm to confess.

_(Ok, now we're going to start with them talking. :) )_

Gray: You idiot! It's not that easy to confess! (Face goes red)

Natsu: Yes it is!

No, it's not!

Yes it is!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No, no, no!

Lucy: Natsu, he's right, it's not that easy to confess.

Natsu: Awww... but Lucy...

Lucy: Remember when you confessed to me? You kept on saying weird things until you finally exclaimed that you liked me.

Natsu: (Face goes red) You didn't have to tell him that...

Gray: (smirks) Smooth confession I see you had flame head.

Lucy: Stop it you guys! Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Juvia this whole week.

Natsu: That's strange... isn't she usually at the guild stalking Gray?

Gray: She stalks me?

Natsu: You didn't notice ice princess?!

Gray: What did you just call me?!

Lucy: GUYS! Lets focus on Grays love problems here!

Natsu and gray: Hai, hai.

Lucy: Which brings us back to the question, where is Juvia?

Mirajane: If your looking for Juvia, she's at fairy hills, sulking about how Gray won't pay attention to her.

Gray: That's why she's sulking? So you mean her depression is all my fault? (He say this a little sadly)

Lucy: Yes Gray, it is your fault. But I know what will make her feel better!

Gray: What?

Lucy and Mirajane: You confessing to her! :)

Gray: Wha-wha-what?! B-b-but that's so embarrassing!

Erza: Really? But I agree with Mirajane and Lucy. In fact, this once, I'm giving you permission to enter Fairy Hills!

Gray: Woah! Erza, where did you come from?! And why do you have to agree to?!

Erza: I just came back from my job. And I agreed to this because when I passed by Juvia's room, I opened the door to check on her, and a huge flood came pouring out, soaking my precious armor!

Gray: I'm not going to do it just because your armor got wet Erza. TT . TT

Erza: (death glare)

Gray: Aye! I'll be going now (gray said as he roboticaly walked out the door)

Erza: Anyway, what did I just tell him to do? I didn't know what you guy's were talking about, but I knew it would make Juvia stop floding the place.

Lucy, natsu, and mirajane: (eyes become dots)

.

.

.

.

.

All three of them: YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!

Erza: What do you mean? What did I just tell Gray to do?!

Lucy: He's going over to Juvia's dorm to confess his love for her!

Erza: Wha-wha-what?! Love? (Face goes red and she faints)

Mirajane's thoughts: Oh well, I better start heading over to Juvia's place so that I can get all the action on camera! ;)

At Juvia's dorm...

(Knock knock knock)

Juvia: Please don't bother Juvia! Juvia want's to be alone right now!

Gray: Juvia! It's Gray! I need to tell you something!

Juvia: Juvia does not want to hear it! Juvia want's to be alone right now!

_(Gray turned the door knob and found to his surprise that the door was unlocked)_

Gray saw Juvia sitting on her bed in a light blue, skinny strap dress. Her hair was messy, and it looked like she had not slept at all.

Gray's thoughts: Oh Juvia. What have I done.

For a few seconds, he just stood there. Like he was expecting something. Then, slowly, cautiously, he started walking towards Juvia. When he reached her bed, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a cold, yet passionate hug.

Gray: Juvia, I know that I've been realy ignorant these past few months. But it was because I was confused. I was confused about my feelings for you. But now I've decided. I've decided what my feeling are for you.

Juvia slowly looked up and saw that Gray was blushing furiously. Then she realized the position they were in and started blushing furiously to.

Juvia: Gray sama...

Then, as quick as a flash, gray pulled Juvia forward and planted a long kiss on her lips. At first, Juvia was startled, but then, she started kissing them back. And they stayed there, until the rain finally stopped. Gray had once again stopped the eternal rain in Juvia's life.

And once again, from a tree outside Juvia's bed room, A white haired barmaid was flashing pictures one by one as she watched the scene unfold before her. " Two down, and a lot more to go." She thought to herself. " Now, I wonder who'll be next... ; )

End of second chapter! :D . Did you, like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Well then, Review! :)

Thank you for reading my suck-ish story. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Jerza

1A Jerza story...

Gray: Natsu! Look what you did!

Natsu: Well it was your fault to!

Happy: I'm not involved in this...

Juvia: Neither is Juvia. Juvia was just cheering for Gray-sama.

Lucy: Who cares?! She's going to kill us all!

Erza: Ahem.

Everybody: NOOOOOO!

_Eariler that day..._

It was just another day in fairy tail. Cana was on her 25th barrel of beer, Elfman was yelling something about being manly, Mirajane was serving drinks to everyone in the guild and so on.

But the only thing that was odd was that while gray and Natsu were fighting (again. - _ - " ) right in front of Erza's eyes, Erza didn't even make a move to stop them like she usually did. She looked like she was thinking about something really hard. Lucy, noticing this, went over to Erza to ask her what was wrong.

Lucy: Erza, are you feeling ok?

Erza: Yes I am Lucy. Lucy?

Lucy: Yes?

Erza: Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell anyone!

Lucy: Oh, well, of course Erza!

Erza: (takes a deep breath) Ok. Lucy, you know Jellal, don't you?

Lucy: Of course! He's our family! A member of our guild! How could I not?!

(Note- Jellal got released from jail 2 months ago and joined fairy tail)

Erza: Well, yesterday, he asked me on a d-d-d-d-d-d...

Lucy: A d-what?

Erza: *whispering* A date...(face becomes red)

Lucy: WHAT?!

Erza: Shusshhhhhhhhh!

(Everyone in the guild turned to their direction, but Lucy waved them of.)

Lucy: *whispering* Really?

Erza: Well, not exactly... he said that he didn't know the town very well so he wanted me to show him around...

Lucy: This could be your chance Erza! This could be your one chance at confessing to him!

Erza: (punch's Lucy in the shoulder [she was trying to be playful] and made Lucy cringe)

D-d-d-don't be s-s-s-silly Lucy!

Lucy: Awww... come on! I'm sure he love's you to!

Erza: R-r-r-really? But what if he rejects my confession?!

Lucy: Don't worry! I have a good feeling! Now then, it's time to go shopping!

Erza: For what?

Lucy: To get you ready for you date of course! :)

Erza: o-o-o-ok...

(Lucy pushes Erza out of the guild building)

Natsu: What was that all about?

Gray: Where are you looking at flame head?

Natsu: What did ya just call me stripper?!

Gray: Oh, your on!

_(And they resumed their fight without giving a second thought about the events that just occurred)_

Lucy: Hey, you guys!

Natsu and gray: What?!

Lucy: You want to wait for Erza back at her house?

Natsu: Sure... but why?

Lucy: You'll see when she gets back. Now i'm going to go with her, you you go to erza's apartment ahead of me!

Gray: Ok...

(lucy smiles and flows Erza out the building)

An while Natsu and Gray started heading for Erza's house, Juvia saw the whole thing unfold and thought _"So even after Juvia has started dating gray sama, Lucy still aims at him! Juvia must follow them!" _And happy also tagged along hoping to get fish.

After they went shoping...

(Erza was wearing a purple, sparkly, dress top that's straps fell to her shoulders. She was also wearing blue jean shorts that were mostly covered up by her top. Her hair was lose and her was wearing black, knee high boots)

Erza: Are you sure that I look alright?

Lucy: Of course you do! Simply dazzling!

Erza: Really? Thanks! :)

Lucy: Now, I have something to do. So I'll see you tomorow!

Erza: You mean your going to leave me alone with him?! (face goes red)

Lucy: Of course! Otherwise it wouldn't be a date!

Erza: Well I suppose your right... wait a minute! Don't go! What if I say something wrong? Or act stupid?

Lucy: The great Titania? Acting stupid? I don't think so. :). Well, see ya!

Erza: Lucy...

Jellal: Erza!

Erza: j-j-j-jellal! H-h-h-h-how are you?

Jellal: i-i-i-i-I'm fine e-e-e-erza! And you look b-b-b-b-beautiful today! (He's slightly blushing)

Erza: r-r-r-r-really?! T-t-t-thank you s-s-s-so much for the compliment! (Her face goes completely red)

Jellal: Well then, shall we get started?

Erza: Oh, yes!

At the guild...

Mirajane: Hi Lucy! Natsu's waiting for you out back!

Lucy: Ok!

Mirajane: What are you smiling about?

Lucy: oh, nothing...

Mirajane: Please Lucy :3...

Lucy: *giggles* Ok, ok!

(Whispers to Mira every thing that happened with Erza)

Mirajane: WHAT?!

Lucy: I know! Aren't they so cute!

Mirajane: No! Not that! I don't have anybody watching them for me! How am I going to get pictures?!

Lucy: (sweatdrops) Mira...

Mirajane: I must find them quickly! Before any thing happens! (Run out of the guild with a camera)

Lucy: That mira... she never changes...

(Erza had already shown Jellal all around town and they were now sitting beneath the " tree" [sry, idk what the name of it is] in the magnolia south gate park.)

Jellal: Well Erza... it certainly is nice weather...

Erza: Oh! Yes... it is...

Jellal and Erza: (says each others names at the same time)

Jellal: You go first.

Erza: No, you go first.

Jellal: Well, ok...

(He stays silent for a while)

Erza: Jellal?

Jellal: Erza, I've known you since you were a little kid, and you've been my best friend ever since... but I think, over these past few months I've been in Fairy tail, I've begun to relize that I have deeper feelings for you... Erza, I love you.

(Erza was stunned. She remained silent for a long time)

Jellal: I knew it... your going to reject me right...

(But then, to Jellal's surprise, Erza put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on in the lips. Then after a while, she let go and sat back down, blushing furiously)

Jellal: (smiles) So I guess this means that you do like me after all!

Erza: (slowly nods while looking down and playing with a blade of grass. Smoke was coming from her head)

Jellal: Erza? Are you alright?

Erza: erza starts to nod, but then she faints with her face bright red.

Jellal: Oi Erza? Erza? ERZA?!

And as Jellal panicked why his new girlfriend had fainted just after their first kiss, a white haired matchmaker was sitting in a restaurant across the street from them. Snapping pictures as she smiled to herself and thought " They might be the oldest couple yet, but they sure are the cutest!"

(After the kiss, Erza took Jellal to see her Apartment)

Erza: So, Jellal, this is my apart... ment?

The walls were all burnt and all of her precious armor was covered in ice. She could see that most of the floor was wet with water and remains of eaten fish dotted the secne. In one corner of the room, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Juvia, and Lucy were disscussing what to do.

Gray: Natsu! Look what you did!

Natsu: Well it was your fault to!

Happy: I'm not involved in this...

Juvia: Neither is Juvia. Juvia was just cheering for Gray-sama.

Lucy: Who cares?! She's going to kill us all!

Erza didn't know what to say. So she walked over there and said...

Erza: Ahem.

Everybody: NOOOOOO!

(And after this, they all learned to never go into Erza's room again. Lucy's original intentions were to find out if Erza and Jellal started dating, but as you can see, THAT sure went well. :) )


End file.
